The Locket
by Rain Raniqua Breifs
Summary: Trunks Briefs never thought hsi x girlfriend would come back and try to kill him. Boy was he wrong
1. Default Chapter

~ Ok This is my first chapter story everyone say holla. Ok sorry I am a little over excited. Anyhow this is going to be kind of sad but you guys might like it so with that said please read. ~  
  
Gohan passed around the room not saying anything. Videl looked at him and frowned. "Gohan please sit down you are making me nervous." Gohan looked at his wife and then sat down. Videl rubbed his back. "Now Gohan baby tell me what's wrong." Gohan looked at her and sighed. "It's out daughter she seems lost to reality lately." Videl smiled. "She is sixteen that's what girls her age do." Gohan shacked his head. "The school psychologist called me she told me that Pan has a habit of talking to people in class." Videl looked at him strangely. "So she is a little to talkative that can be handled." Gohan shacked his head once again. "The thing is she talks to people who aren't there." Gohan said sounding extremely upset. "She is probably just trying to be cute I'll go talk to her."   
  
Videl went up stairs and knocked on Pan's door. When there was no answer Videl came in. She saw Pan's eyes glazed like she was in deep thought. Videl tapped Pan's shoulder. Pan turned around and looked at her mother. "Hello." Pan said in a small voice. Videl looked over Pan. Something defiantly was wrong. Videl noticed Pan's arms There was a T & P carved into her arm. Videl looked disgusted. "Pan why did you put that on your arm." Videl eyes widened. "Who told you to." Pan pointed right next to Videl. Videl turned around but saw nothing. "Pan there is no one there." Pan looked at her mom and started to cry. Videl held Pan in her arms. "What's wrong baby." Pan wiped her tears. "You made him go away." Videl was confused to say the least. "Made who go away?" Pan cried some more. After about five minutes Videl broke her self from Pan's grip and went down stairs.   
  
Gohan was there sipping tea. Videl went up to him looking miserable. Gohan looked at his wife. "Did you found out anything?" Videl nodded. "Yes I did our little girl needs some serious help."   
  
  
  
"Pan who is the boy." Dr. Morris said. Pan looked at him.   
  
"My friend."   
  
The doctor looked wrote something down on his note pad.   
  
"Is it a good friend."   
  
"No he tells me to hurt."  
  
The doctor took some notes and then turned to face Pan.   
  
"Hurt who?"   
  
"Him."   
  
"And do you want to hurt him."   
  
Pan nodded.   
  
"Yes and I'm sorry."   
  
"Why do you want to hurt him."   
  
Pan eyes narrowed.   
  
"He doesn't love me."   
  
"I'm sure he does."   
  
Pan's eyes started glowing.   
  
"He doesn't know."   
  
The doctor looked at her confused.   
  
"No what?"  
  
Pan laughed evil as her eyes turned red.   
  
~ Ok that's the first chapter. I know it's a little weird but things will clear up a little later. ~ 


	2. I

~ Ok isn't this freaky so fare. You don't think so well it will be. ~   
  
Five years later   
  
"Thank you for helping me move Trunks." Gohan said with a fake smile on his face. Trunks nodded. "No problem man. I know things have been hard after Pan's death." Gohan stringed and the mention of Pan. Trunks noticed this and dropped the subject and continued putting things in capsules.   
  
When they were done Trunks patted Gohan on the back. "I'm gonna miss you G don't be a stranger." Gohan sighed. "I'm going to miss you to but I really have to get out of this place." Trunks nodded. "I understand." Gohan looked at Trunks and then flew off.   
  
Gohan walked into his friend's empty house and looked around. He stopped when he came to a locket on the floor. Trunks noticed the locket. It was the one he gave Pan. Trunks picked it up and opened it. Inside read the words You Have 7 Days and 7 nights Trunks Briefs Trunks dropped the locket and became scared. Then he thought about it and figured she wrote that when she was mad. He picked up the locket and put it in his pocket and flew off.   
  
  
  
"Do you know how I died."  
  
Trunks eyes went wide. "I don't even know who you are."   
  
"You should you are the reason I died."   
  
"Me how?"   
  
"The bond remember the bond.'   
  
"The bond? What bond?""   
  
"The one we had."   
  
"Who are you."   
  
"You should know."   
  
"Can you just tell me?"   
  
"No but I can show you."   
  
Trunks found his self in a large house. He know this house it was the Son's. Trunks looked and saw Videl by the mirror brushing her hair. Trunks reached out to touch her but found his self-outside by an oak tree with a rope hanging from it. He then herd a voice but then everything went black.   
  
"Were am I."   
  
"The same place I am."   
  
"And who are you."   
  
"The one you killed."   
  
"Well if I killed you I'm sorry but what are you doing."  
  
"You have 6 nights left."   
  
  
  
Trunks eyes opened and he found his self in his bed. "What I dream I must be working to much." Trunks walked to his coat pocket and took out the locket and opened it. It read. 6 nights Trunks Briefs Trunks eyes went wide and he screamed. Something really weird was going on.  
  
~ So what did you think. I know the chapter is short but I update soon and I do two chapters a day usually so doesn't that make up for it. I hope it does. Please don't stop reading. ~ 


	3. II

~ Ok are you scared yet. Well if you aren't then you are about to if not in this chapter the next. ~   
  
Trunks put a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt on and walked out of his house not saying a word to anyone. He was headed for his lab a place he hardly ever went. He got there and opened the door and sat down. He took the locket and examined it. It seems normal except for the writing. Trunks opened the locket and the writing was yet again different. You Will join me only 6 more days Trunks was once again extremely nervous. He fired up a ki blast and blasted the locket. He looked at the spot and saw nothing but dust. Trunks smiled satisfied. "Maybe all I had to do was destroy the stupid thing." Trunks said still smiling.   
  
"No Trunks."   
  
Trunks herd a voice behind him. He turned around to see a picture laying on the floor. Trunks picked it up it was a picture of the rope he had saw in his dream. Trunks was becoming scared. "What the hell is going on here." Trunks asked his self.   
  
Trunks tore the picture in tiny little pieces and threw them away. He was becoming more then scared. "Someone is playing a really sick joke on me. That has to be it."   
  
  
  
"Hello again Trunks."   
  
"Wait a minute I am still awake how can you be here."   
  
"I ain't a dream I'm real."  
  
"But you said you were dead."   
  
"I am."   
  
"Why are you doing this to me. What did I ever do to you."  
  
"You killed me!"   
  
Trunks found his self in the yard again. Trunks looked around and saw the picture of the rope and a flash of a girl hanging from it and then it went away. It then came back. Trunks walked up to it and the girl disappeared leaving only the rope. Trunks looked around but suddenly his arm was grabbed. "You will pay for what you did."   
  
  
  
Trunks screamed and found His self-standing up in the street. People were looking at him strangely Trunks saw one man glaring at him. "What I though I saw my mother in law." He said and then walked away. He felt a pain on his arm he pulled up his sleeve and found engraved in his arm T & P. "This is real." He said to his self.  
  
~ So weird isn't it. Yup I think so. More coming soon. I hope you are liking it so fare. ~ 


	4. III

~ Ok this chapter is a little bit R. No graphic sex or anything like that but it does get a little bloody and this chapter will be a lot longer than the others. So with that said please read. ~   
  
Trunks went inside the Son's house thinking maybe he could find some clues about what was going on. Trunks walked up to Pan's room. It was the only room left the same way before Pan had died. Trunks looked around. He found a book lying on her desk. Trunks opened it and read the first page. He tells me to kill. I have to kill him. I won't be free until I kill him. He will die. He must die. The boy is coming again Trunks turned to the next page and read it. Mommy don't love me anymore just like him. Were is the boy. I need him I have to kill. I want to kill Trunks turned to the next page but it was blank. He thought to his self. "So Pan's the one after me."   
  
Trunks continued looking around the room. He looked at the wall and saw a blood stain on it. "I wonder what this is from." Trunks walked up to it and touched it and more blood started dripping from it. Trunks backed up and saw the blood made a picture. It was a picture of Pan hanging from a rope on a tree. "Is this how Pan died? Was she hanged?" Trunks looked at the tree. He know the Son's didn't have a tree like that in there back yard so there must be a tree some were else.   
  
Trunks kept looking around for more clues. He noticed a picture on the ground. He picked it up and there was a picture of him and Pan. Pan's face was crossed out. "I wonder why she crossed her face out." Trunks thought. "Or maybe she didn't."   
  
Trunks mind was racing. He did not know what to think any more. "Pan please tell me what is going on. Please Pan I do not understand any of this." Trunks waited for some kind of answer. Trunks looked as the blood on the wall changed. He read. South Maple Assembly Trunks thought about it. "Why would Pan want me to go there." Trunks figured he better just go instead of questioning it.   
  
Trunks took one last look at the room and flew off to America were the hospital was. He got there in about two hours. He went inside the building and to the front desk. The lady looked at him and smiled. "Hey cutie how may I help you." She asked. Trunks rolled his eyes. "I need to know if Son Pan was ever in this hospital." The lady turned to her computer. "Well that is classified information but for a cutie like you I'll find out." She typed something in her computer and then turned to Trunks. "It says here that she was in our hospital for a month and then signed out by her mother and never seen again after that." Trunks thought about this. Videl could not have possible killed her. Could she "Can I see Pan's records." The lady smiled. "Oh no sweetie I could lose my job for showing you those." Trunks did his trade mark smile. "Oh but I really need them and after I see them I thought maybe you and me could go to dinner." The girl smiled ear to ear. "Follow me."   
  
The woman went down a hall and started looking through things and handed Trunks a bunch of papers and a tape. "This is everything we have on Pan Son." Trunks nodded and the lady left. Trunks opened the first folder and read what was inside. Pan Son suffers from dilutions. She seems to be a danger to herself and others Trunks read the other stuff, which was along the same lines. Trunks came to a tape. He looked around and found a VCR. He put the tape in and saw Pan's face and a doctor talking to her.   
  
  
  
"Pan who is the boy." Dr. Morris said. Pan looked at him.   
  
"My friend."   
  
The doctor looked wrote something down on his note pad.   
  
"Is it a good friend."   
  
"No he tells me to hurt."  
  
The doctor took some notes and then turned to face Pan.   
  
"Hurt who?"   
  
"Him."   
  
"And do you want to hurt him."   
  
Pan nodded.   
  
"Yes and I'm sorry."   
  
"Why do you want to hurt him."   
  
Pan eyes narrowed.   
  
"He doesn't love me."   
  
"I'm sure he does."   
  
Pan's eyes started glowing.   
  
"He doesn't know."   
  
The doctor looked at her confused.   
  
"No what?"  
  
Pan laughed evil as her eyes turned red.   
  
  
  
After that the type went blank. Trunks took the tape out and put it with the rest of the stuff. He saw one more folder that he hadn't looked through. He opened it. Against the Hospital's recommendation Pan Son was release at mothers will Trunks thought about this. "Why wouldn't Videl want Pan to get better. This seems fishy. And Videl disappeared a week after Pan I wonder what's happened." Trunks saw a back door and went out it. '  
  
He saw a picture laying on the ground it was a picture of a well. "Panny my love who killed you."   
  
~ So what do you think. Was it scary enough yet. It's actually coming to an end soon. Maybe two or three more chapters. I hope you are liking it. ~ 


	5. IV

~ Ok here we go. It's getting right down there. You are going to find out exactly what happened to Pan in this chapter. ~   
  
"Trunks how are you."   
  
"Fine, Pan who killed you."   
  
"You did."   
  
"I do not understand."   
  
"You have not figured it out by now."   
  
"No I have not. Who was the boy?"  
  
"You."   
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you."   
  
Trunks found his self by a tree with the rope hanging from it. He then saw a well with blood on it.   
  
"Do you understand now?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Go to it."  
  
  
  
Trunks was back in his hotel room and Pan was gone. "Wait I remember flying past that well when I came here." Trunks got out of the room and flew off to the abandoned park. He got there and found the rope hanging from the tree. "Just like my dreams." He said to his self. He went to the well. There was a rock over it. Trunks took the rock off and looked down. "Maybe I'll get some clues down there."  
  
Trunks flew down the well. He got down to the bottom and saw nothing but muddy water. Trunks felt around the water but found nothing.   
  
  
  
"Pan you were suppose to be the perfect daughter."   
  
Pan stayed quiet.   
  
"I whish I never had you."   
  
Videl picked Pan up and tied her to the rope. About 15 minutes later Videl took her down. "Now what to do with the body."   
  
Videl picked Pan up and threw her in the well giving a slight laugh. She then put the rock over it and walked away.   
  
  
  
"Videl killed Pan. How could she."   
  
Trunks stood the in shock then realization came upon him. "They never found the body. Pan's still in here." Trunks felt around until a lock of hair went through his fingers. Trunks picked up the girl into his arms. It was in deed Pan. He gently placed his hand over her face. "Pan my love." He said in a soft voice as the body disappeared.   
  
"It is because of you!"   
  
"How Pan?"   
  
"Because of the cures of the bond."   
  
"The Curse of the bond?"   
  
"Yes my dearest Trunks I loved you and I was bonded to you when you broke the bond I changed."  
  
"Which is why you were sent to the hospital right?"  
  
"Right Trunks you catch on fast. Mother wanted me to be the perfect daughter, which I would have been if it were not for you. You and the stupid bond."   
  
"Pan I am sorry I hurt you I was just confused."   
  
"All I ever wanted to do was be with you."  
  
There was a glow in the water and Pan appeared right beside Trunks.   
  
"Trunks you were everything to me."   
  
"Pan I love you."  
  
Trunks stood up and gently brushed his lips against Pan's. He fond his self closing his eyes. When he opened them Pan was gone. Trunks then herd the voice. "Tell them what happened Trunks Briefs."   
  
Pan reappeared but all that was left was the skeleton. Trunks put a hand over it and whispered. "Good bye until we meet again my love."   
  
  
  
~ Ok that's not the end. There will be one more chapter. ~ 


End file.
